Power is Mine
by Yoshimara
Summary: It's Leon's birthday and Sora has an eventful night planned ahead of them. WARNING: YAOI/S&M CONTENT! LeonxSora


**Power Is Mine**

**By: Yoshimara**

**Song: Lords of Acid- Power Is Mine**

**A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any affiliates with the characters, I do own the scenario. I also do not own the song 'Power Is Mine', all rights belong to Lords of Acid. YAOI WARNING! DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU DISLIKE!**

The day was going as planned, the restoration crew kept the tall brunette busy all day while the Keyblade Master began his preparations. It had been 3 years since he defeated the Heartless, keeping Radiant Garden safe. Riku and Kairi were helping Sora prepare the apartment for Leon's birthday. Leon had been grumpy that morning, but Sora insisted in his mind that the older man needed at least a small celebration between the two of them. So Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid had taken him out for the day. "Geez," Riku's voice came from the small kitchen, "I'm finally done. Don't you two ever do dishes?" Sora glared softly at the lavender haired teen, "Eventually." he said cautiously before turning to Kairi who had finished cleaning up the living room. He beamed her a smile, before looking around the small living room. "Thank you both!" His voice grew excited as he jumped up and down nervously, "I hope he likes this gift. I worked weeks trying to get the right stuff together." Kairi dusted her hands off before smiling back at him, "Calm down, Sora! I'm sure he'll love it, especially since it's coming from you."

**Later that night**

Leon walked into the dark apartment, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. The back of his neck hurt where Yuffie had smacked him one for a rude comment he made. _That's going to bruise,_ he thought as he rubbed the skin. Closing the door behind him, he looked around, "Sora?" he called out before turning on the living room light. The entire apartment was completely clean, almost sparkling like they did in the commercials. Leon raised an eyebrow, _what is that boy up to?_ As if on cue, something clicked into the hi-def stereo that sat next to the wide-screen television. He could hear the soft tone of a harsh guitar and the lights dimmed slowly. "Sit on the couch, love." he heard Sora's voice call to him from the hallway. "Don't move." Leon rolled his eyes and sat down on the plush leather couch. Exactly what was he planning?

_I know what you like_

_I know what you need_

_You want to hear me suffer_

_You own my seat_

Sora walked out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the living room when the words began to speak. He wore just a pair of skin-tight leather pants that laced up the sides, exposing the flesh underneath them. A leather collar with a large ring in front was wrapped around his neck, and two matching leather cuffs were on his wrists. A lightweight chain was looped through all three, buckled at the studded leather belt that clung around his waist. He could feel his straining erection from the anticipation from tonight. Leon didn't suspect a thing. He saw those dazzling stormy gray eyes look up from his leaning position on the couch widen at the sight of the young man in his outfit. Sora slowly walked over to him, kneeling in front of him with his hands close together, his head bowed. The young Keyblade Master leaned down to kiss Leon's boots, not minding the dirt that was on them. A small smile crept his lips as he heard a small gasp above him.

_I kiss the leather of your high-heeled shoes_

_I lick the spaces that you choose_

_I can see you reaching out for me_

_I crawl like a lamb, that's my Destiny_

Expert fingers works on the laces, and quickly the boots were discarded gently at the edge of the couch. Socks soon joined the abandoned footwear as his lips placed gentle kisses along the toes, up to the mans' ankles. Kisses trailed up his legs to his inner thigh, across the taught belly and up to his chest; the softness barely noticeable as they feathered across his nipples through the shirt and up to his neck. Sora slowly licked the flesh underneath his earlobe before his eyes stared into those eyes he adored so much. He whispered softly, "Happy Birthday, love," before planting a passionate kiss onto those wanting lips, feeling the need behind it.

_When it's over, I'm back in my cave_

_Cause you're my master, and I'm your slave._

He leaned up to Leon's ear whispering seductively, "Tonight is your night, you remember my limits?" A small moan escaped his lips, an utter of agreement. A kiss planted once more on his ear and he whispered, "And I remember yours, Master." He paused before adding the title, as if to give it more power when it left his lips. Hands grabbed his shoulders and he felt lips crashing onto his, tongue begging for access. Parting his lips, their tongues battled profusely for taste and exploration. Sora pulled back after a minute, his breathing ragged, a small string of saliva connecting their lips together. He said softly, "Reach to your left, Master." Leon turned his head away, letting Sora bathe the skin of his ear, cheek, jaw, and neck in kisses, nips, and licks. The taller brunette pulled into his lap a large black duffel bag, raising an eyebrow. "I hope they are to your liking."

_Dance the dance of lovers_

_I don't need no other_

_To ride the waves of pleasure and pain_

Time seemed to speed up and Sora was in place of the bag, laying across the leather lap he was accustomed to sitting on daily. He could feel his lovers' hardness dig into his side through the straining fabric, the heat almost overwhelming. "Are you ready, slave?" Sora sheepishly nodded once, feeling the cool air along his naked backside as the pants were designed for that. A flush crept along his cheeks as he felt his lovers' calloused hand caress his skin softly. Leon was so skilled at this, sometimes it made the younger man feel like a rookie though they had been practicing for a year now. A swift motion before a sting of pain causing the boy to wince slightly in pain. Another caress before another swatch of pain. After a few more strikes, tears began to brim in Sora's bright blue eyes. Tears of pain mixed with pleasure, and a sigh escaping his lips ending in a moan. His heart began to speed up as more and more pain began to turn into a numbing pleasurable experience.His ass felt really warm, bordering on the brink of being hot. His member ached, almost painfully so against the leather he wore. That extra pain enhanced the pleasure he started to feel, moans he didn't hear himself were escaping his lips.

_Come on boy, obey me_

_Lick my boots to please me_

_Maybe I will loosen your chains_

His mind began to swim, the room spinning in slow circles around him. Closing his beautiful blue eyes, he let the wave take him to the highest peak. "Master," he moaned softly, as if to encourage him not to stop, the pure bliss audible in his voice. His heartbeat sounded in his ears, and he slowly felt himself declining down the slope to full consciousness. Sora fluttered his blue eyes open, glazed over with the remnants of tears and contentedness before he turned his head towards Leon who was smiling and caressing his now bright red bottom. Leon grabbed onto the chains around the boys neck and helped him to a sitting position before putting a needing kiss on those innocent lips. Pulling apart he muttered, "You know what's next, slave." Sora nodded once before crawling off of his lap and back onto the floor. Sitting back on his heels, he hissed slightly at the warmth mixed with pain on his cool bare feet. His fingers numbly worked Leon's pants undone, bringing the man's throbbing shaft out of his confinements. A moan escaped his Master's lips at the movement of Sora's lips upon the tip, working their way down lovingly.

_I can break your will_

_I can make you kneel_

_I can force you to crawl and to lick my heels_

_Cause the power is mine _

Parting his lips he began to take the heated member into his wet mouth, coating it in saliva. In one swift movement after pausing, he enveloped all of it causing a sharp gasp to emit from Leon's throat. Taking no heed to it as it didn't sound painful, Sora worked his 'magic' and began to bob his head up and down, one hand grasping the base and stroking slowly. The young brunette scraped his teeth gently against the skin, hearing the audible moans grow louder and deeper. He felt him twitch within his mouth and Sora took all of him within, and sucked softly before growing intense after a moment. Hot liquid hit the back of his throat and Sora fought hard to not gag instinctively and swallow every drop. Pulling away after making sure Leon was done, he licked his lips and the tip of his semi-hard member, cleaning up after himself. He leaned back on his heels, her eyes half-closed as he relished the sweet taste of his lover, almost like a perfect delight.

_You need to be punished_

_And it will never finish_

_You are just a dog on a leash_

Leon grabbed the boys' shackles, pulling him in for a deep kiss while the other hand skillfully undid the zipper. Pausing for a moment, their tongues still battling their never-ending duel, Leon growled softly before ripping the pants right off the boy in one swift motion. A gasp tore from Sora's throat and he jerked at the sudden movement, caught off guard. Quickly he regained composure, his hands running freely and he whispered, "Your...shirt...needs...off...ungh!" he moaned as that same hand fondled him. Not stopping the hands movements, their lips parted as Sora lifted the shirt off of his shoulders, their lips crashing together once again when his hand moved from Sora's own member and tossed the shirt to the side. Another moan, another sigh, his body felt like it was on fire. Each touch the older man gave sent bolts of pleasure through his nerves, causing wave after wave of shuddering through him. Subconsciously, Sora threw his head back with a loud cry as he felt his orgasm take hold of him and shake him violently. His seed came forth onto Leon's hand and the edge of the couch, hearing another moan emit from the older man. Sora slumped forward, his forehead planted on Leon's bare shoulder, trying to regain his breathing. His eyes were closed tightly, fireworks exploding quickly behind those eyelids.

_Lick me baby, lick me_

_Let me make you happy_

_But only if you're begging me please_

A moan escaped his lips as he slowly sat up, his glazed eyes staring up into Leon's cool gray ones. Leon placed a wet finger to his lips, instinctively making Sora part his own as he tasted his own juices, another moan escaping his lips. After a moment of licking his fingers completely clean, Leon's voice rang out from the depths of the panting silence between them, "On your knees." Like a fluid motion, he saw Leon reaching into the duffel bag as he fell to his hands, his backside facing Leon; he had scooted a foot or two away from him to give him enough room to get closer, to which he had done. Leon placed two objects on the floor, but Sora knew better than to look. It took away the surprise. He felt kisses being placed down his spine to his tailbone, hands caressing his smooth thighs. Sora shuddered, a small whimper escaping his lips. "What does my slave want?" The younger boy looked back at Leon, his blue eyes pleading, "Fuck me, Master. Please!" Leon smirked devilishly, a hand on his backside, "Beg for it." Sora furrowed his brow before whimpering again, "Please, Master. I need it so bad, I want to feel you pounding me. I need to be filled, Master. Please!" Leon chuckled as Sora bowed his head. He felt the coolness of the lubrication at his puckering entrance and he immediately relaxed.

_One,_ he counted as he felt a finger enter him, a small sigh escaping his lips. After a moment it departed, feeling the slight strain of a larger object. _Two,_ his voice echoed in his head. He bucked back slightly at the hand within him, movements begging. A swatch of pain ran across his backside, causing Sora to cry out. "Patience, slave." he heard the cool voice behind him. Sora nodded once, whimpering, "Sorry, Master." Leon left his fingers within him for a moment longer, not moving them as if to test the younger man in front of him. He used everything within him to fight the urge to scream for more, to move more than his breathing and the shaking of anticipation allowed him. Another chuckle as he felt empty when those digits left him. Two heartbeats went past when he felt something nudging his entrance. Agonizingly slow, he felt Leon push against him, slowly burying himself within his lover. Sora cried out another soft moan as he bit his bottom lip.

_I know what you want_

_I know what you need_

_I can tell by your sigh_

_The way that you breathe_

Slowly, they began to rock with each other's movements, the pleasure building up from a dull throb to a soft roar within them. Leon reached around and grasped Sora's now full arousal, causing him to let out a gasp and shiver at the doubled pleasure. His breathing increased once more, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as his eyelids closed. Another hand caressed his backside, and Sora felt a twinge in his stomach as he knew what was to happen. Was he that close already? Closing his eyes tighter, he felt another strike of pain that was drowned out by pleasure, the sharp sound of a hand slapping skin rang in the air followed by Sora's moan.

_Passionate love_

_Lust and bone_

_I can feel the blood_

_Pumping in your veins_

A few more strokes fell onto his ass and he cried out with each one, bringing them both higher and higher. He could hear the struggled moans behind him, Leon was as close as he was. As quick as a flash, their orgasms flew through them, Sora's higher pitched cries mingling with Leon's lowered growls. Leon spilled his seed deep into his lover, the tip of his arousal hitting Sora's 'sweet spot' causing Sora to jerk towards him, his own juices flowing onto the carpet below him. A chest leaned against Sora's back, his own knees shaking. He whispered, "Leon, I..." as he spoke he slowly pulled himself out of his lover and gathered the younger boy into his arms.

_I can feel your nails going in my chest_

_No time to relax_

_No time to rest_

_I want to be punished_

_I have to obey_

His head cradled underneath Leon's chin as they felt each other's heartbeats madly in their chest. After a moment, Sora opened his blue eyes slowly and looked up towards the taller man. Planting a kiss on his lips, he felt the other kiss him back just as softly. He whispered gently, "We're not done yet."

_Cause you're my Master_

_And I'm your slave_

**A/N: Wow, another one done nicely I would think. Might have to tweak it a bit but this one came to me as I was going through my music on my computer and I thought 'hey, that one would work!'. Here it is, hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review, critiquing welcome but flaming is shunned. :P**


End file.
